


My Little Swot

by ComfortableSilences



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Library Sex, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortableSilences/pseuds/ComfortableSilences
Summary: She needed to do something, she couldn’t let them away with it. Clearly, people didn’t believe in the sanctity of knowledge. She looked around the table and spied her post-it notes, she reached toward them and lifted her quill quickly scribbling on its fluorescent yellow paper.‘Doodling on school property is absolutely unacceptable. You should be ashamed.’She opened the book to the Hippogriff section and placed her note directly in the centre of the page. She nodded with a ‘hmmph’, there they won’t miss that. She was more trying to appease herself when she placed the note, she knew the chances they would return to the scene of the crime were low. She lifted her wand and charmed the note and her pile of unused post-its. If the smart-arse had anything to say she would know about it soon enough!_________________________Hermione Granger finds someone has defaced a book in the library- she sets out to warn the culprit, but soon finds herself growing closer to the mysterious boy who makes her laugh...until one day she decides to meet him. And finds herself face-to-face with her childhood bully Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 448
Collections: dramione i've read





	My Little Swot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).



> So Dirty-Mudblood and I decided to do a prompt swap!! So this is my gift to her- honestly she's such an amazing person, and her writing is really very good- you should have a look at her works if you haven't already!! 
> 
> My original prompt:  
> Draco and Hermione keep checking out the same book, they don’t know it’s each other, but they leave each other little notes in the margins (I kinda switched it up a little but you'll see what I mean :P)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought- hopefully you enjoy this little bit of fun :P

Her heavy books slammed onto the wooden table, sending a mushroom cloud of dust across the dark wooden surface. 

‘Shite,’ she whispered, feeling around the edges of the old tomes for damage. 

‘Books too heavy again Granger?’ Malfoy’s mocking voice rang around irritatingly in her ears. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose as he approached her. When she opened her eyes again he was standing smirking in front of her, Crab and Goyle occupying the space at his side, ‘Maybe you ought to get yourself a man to carry those for you. You’re clearly too weak.’ 

She forced the most sarcastically pleasant smile onto her face she could manage and quickly fired back at him, ‘Oh really? Please let me know if you see any.’ 

Malfoy’s smirk stayed in place as he narrowed his eyes at her and he looked her up and down. Feeling his eyes inspecting along her frame, she wanted to fidget, but she settled for stroking the corners of the yellowed pages piled together in one of her books. 

He finished his assessment and took a step closer towards her, ‘Well, I suppose who needs a man when you’ve got your books, ey Granger?’ She hated the breath she took when she realised how close his hand was, and she hated that she noticed how it dwarfed hers. He had pretty much just insulted her, and here she was enjoying his proximity. 

‘Get your grubby hands off them, Malfoy,’ she sprang to action, and slapped his hand from the pile of books in front of her. She shifted them closer to her, ‘These are from the restricted section! Some of these books are over two hundred years old!’ she scolded. 

He scoffed at her, sliding his offended hand into his pocket, ‘I’d say we have about three copies of each of those at the manor library, Granger.’ He took another step closer to her and it felt like the air has been sucked from the room. She held her gaze forward, refusing the intimacy of looking at him at this distance. Her curls pressed lightly against her cheek where his face sat next to hers, ‘But then I understand,’ he said in a mock understanding voice, ‘if my only friends were Potter and Weasel I think I’d be that desperate too.’ 

The mention of her friends was enough to help her gather the rest of her courage, she pursed her lips and turned her face towards him, refusing to back down to him, ‘At least I have friends, Malfoy. It’s sad really, all you seem to have is weak-minded cronies,’ she whispered. 

He pulled back and curled his lip at her, looking at her like he knew something she didn’t, ‘See you around, Granger.’ 

What she hated the most about him as he matured was how his arrogance had started to look good on him. It made his disgust at her even more infuriating, and she refused to admit she was attracted to him. She could...objectively see how he handsome, and how he worked for some girls, but never her. Or at least that’s what she told herself every time she watched his white hair disappear through the shelves of the library. 

He had his free study period right before hers, and he found a way to taunt her every single day she was there. When would he ever get bored, but then Draco Malfoy didn’t get bored with tormenting people. He’d spent six years on Harry and Ron, usually only acknowledging her when she spoke to him, but lately, he was approaching her when she was without Harry and Ron more and more. 

‘Oh you stupid girl as if it could actually mean anything,’ she told herself as she plonked down on her seat at the table. She opened her book and shoved the thought to the back of her head with a quick dismissal. She was just on her own more lately. Harry and Ron were in relationships, and she was happy for them of course. More often than not though it made her feel like a gooseberry.

She opened the first book in her pile and immediately felt a wave of calm wash over her as she stroked her fingers along the illustration, following the long flowing lines of the Bowtruckle’s leaves. She absentmindedly flipped the page over and frowned as soon as the yellowing parchment drifted down to join the cover of the book. At the Hippogriff’s entry 

All over the hippogriff’s entry were shameless doodles, moustaches and buck teeth defacing the illustrations of the handler showing how to approach one of the proud creatures. Hermione looked down at the page in outrage as she followed the instructions, each one worse than the last. Until she came to the very end of the instructions, where a badly drawn Hippogriff attacked the handler and killed him, red ink pouring from the stick figure in the margins of the page. 

She sucked in her breath and leapt off her seat, storming to the front of the library with the book clutched to her chest. The sounds of her footsteps seemed too loud in the library, and heads turned to her as she stormed past them. Madam Pince was giving her deathly eyes as she approached her desk at the height of the room. 

‘Madam Pince…’ 

‘Miss Granger, you really ought not to stomp your feet this is a library!’ 

‘I know Madam, I’m sorry,’ she held the book out from her chest and lay it on the desk in front of her but I noticed someone has been damaging a book from the restricted section.’ 

At this Madam Pince’s eyes sharpened, and she reached out for the book Hermione had laid on the table, ‘Defacing the books why that is outrageous.’ She planted her pointed nose into the book, looking closely as she flicked through the book. 

‘Miss Granger I can’t seem to find a thing wrong with this book.’ 

‘Turn to the section with the Hippogriffs!’ 

Pince looked at her in warning, silently telling her to calm her voice down lest she disturb the other students. 

Hermione faded back sheepishly, but still tried to peek over at the pages she was looking at. 

Pince frowned and set the book on the table in front of her, firing an exasperated look at Hermione, ‘Miss Granger I would expect this from the other students but certainly not you. There is not a thing out of place with this book and you know it right well. Go back to your seat please and try not to disturb the other students.’ 

‘But I…’

‘At once, Miss Granger. I won’t have you waste any more of my time,’ with that Madam Pince returned to organising a mountain of books on her desk, turning her chair perpendicular to Hermione in a clearly dismissive gesture. 

Hermione picked up the book and walked back to her chair, trying to keep her steps light but her face was furious. She had definitely seen it, she knows she did. As soon as she slid back into her space at the table she opened the book and saw the traitorous drawings again. She pursed her lips and forced a hard breath through her nose. 

She needed to do something, she couldn’t let them away with it. Clearly, people didn’t believe in the sanctity of knowledge. She looked around the table and spied her post-it notes, she reached toward them and lifted her quill quickly scribbling on its fluorescent yellow paper.

‘Doodling on school property is absolutely unacceptable. You should be ashamed.’ 

She opened the book to the Hippogriff section and placed her note directly in the centre of the page. She nodded with a ‘hmmph’, there they won’t miss that. She was more trying to appease herself when she placed the note, she knew the chances they would return to the scene of the crime were low. She lifted her wand and charmed the note and her pile of unused post-its. If the smart-arse had anything to say she would know about it soon enough!

She hoped maybe it would help her catch him. With a disapproving shake of her head she turned the book to the section on unicorns, readying her notebook to begin studying. 

* * *

Once again, Draco Malfoy found himself bored in his study period. After all, he didn’t really need to study that much. Much to the annoyance of his friends, he was just that sort of guy that did nothing for most of the year, but still managed to pull an outstanding out of his arse by the end of term. 

He slid his eyes to Pansy Parkinson hanging over her defence against the dark arts essay like it was a dementor sucking all happiness from her existence and laughed to himself. He knew defence against the dark arts like the back of his hand, he’d written three parchments worth the day it was assigned. He’d been training with his father from the second his magic manifested. 

He reached out and grabbed the table with his hands and forced his elbows straight, pushing his chair away from the table with the loudest screech against the old wooden floor. A few of the pupils around him jolted at the sound and he had to contain his laughter at the deathly look Pansy fired in his direction. Content he had made the most disturbance he headed towards Madam Pince. He could feel her frustration from halfway down the library when she realised he was coming. He liked that, and strode even more confidently just to annoy her. 

When he reached her desk he put the slimiest smile he could imagine onto his face, sliding his permission slip across the table without a word. She looked up at him over the rim of her glasses and sighed, taking the slip into her hand and barely even looking at it before stamping it. They had played this game many times before, where she would question where he had gotten the slip from, and why he was getting so many of them, but she always found no legitimate reason to deny him access, and that annoyed the old bat more than anything else. She didn’t return his smile when she slid the piece of parchment back to him. 

He gave her his best ‘pleasure doing business with you smile’ and sauntered towards the exclusive section of the library. He sneered at the glares of a couple of first year’s, most likely complaining about the sound his dragon leather shoes made on the creaky old floor. As he passed them he threw his body towards them, stopping at the final moment just to laugh at their collective jump before putting his hands in his pockets and walking on like nothing had happened. 

He swung around the corner of the first aisle and searched the bookshelves for his prey. He slid out the particularly battered textbook on magical creatures and continued walking down the aisles, tapping the spines of random books and lifting any that felt right from the shelves. 

He plonked himself at a table in the back, far from any eyes. He loved the attention annoying other people, but he liked to pull off his worse pranks in peace. He opened the first book and flicked through, eyeing up the previous drawings he had charmed onto the page. He would have paid good galleons to watch whatever book-worm snitch would rat him out to Pince, but the truth was he’d likely never see it. 

He flicked through the book until he landed at the page with the Hippogriffs. He sat ready to laugh at his own ingenuity when something flittered out from the page and landed on the floor. He frowned at the strange piece of yellow parchment lying on the floor. He leaned out of his chair to pick it up, immediately retracting his hand when he felt the stickiness against his fingers. When he pulled back and the parchment stayed on the floor, he felt confident that it wasn’t going to latch onto him. 

He straightened back up in his chair and turned the note over.

‘Doodling on school property is absolutely unacceptable. You should be ashamed.’ 

He raised his eyebrow at the delicate but hurried handwriting, a _girl_ had the nerve to write back to him. He stuck his tongue in his cheek and decided to have a little fun. He looked around in his bag for his quill and ink and prepared to write back. 

‘If it upsets you, maybe you should report me. Oh wait, you don’t know who I am swot…;)’ 

He added the winking face as a last thought, if she cares so much about the books she has to be a prude too. Besides, if she wasn’t he wouldn’t turn down a bit of a flirt with a mysterious girl. If she ever even replied. He returned to the book in question, flicking through the other pages deciding his next victim. 

He glanced back over at the parchment, unable to focus even on his own mischief. He lifted it back up and turned it over in his hands inspecting the strange colour, wondering what sort of charm would turn it that colour. He pulled his eyebrows together in a frown, _why_ would anyone want it that colour. It was as he flipped it over to read over her message again that he saw words write in front of him. He dropped the parchment back onto the desk in surprise and watched as the letters formed in her girlish script. 

‘I did report you actually. What sly charm have you used to hide your childishness from Madam Pince?’ 

His face broke out into an all-out devilish grin, oh this had just gotten interesting!

‘Oh so you fell for my little prank! Wish I had of been there to Pince’s face. It’s charmed so only the first person to see it after I drew it knows it there. Clever right?’

* * *

Hermione looked down at the pack of post-its in front of her and scoffed, the arrogance of this guy!

‘How positively Slytherin of you,’ she scribbled down on the pad, pressing a little too hard with her quill. 

‘How’d you know? ;)’ As soon as the masculine lettering appeared on the pad she rolled her eyes, even if she was secretly holding back a smile. 

‘Oh it’s obvious! Sneaking around with charms to humiliate other students,’ she nodded her head self-satisfied as she sent her message off. 

‘Well you know my house it’s only fair I know yours. Judging by your love of books I’m going to go Ravenclaw?’ 

Pfft, he wasn’t far off, she had plenty of attributes of Ravenclaw. 

‘No,’ she wrote back impatiently. 

‘Definitely not Hufflepuff after that answer,’ she choked on a laugh in the quiet classroom, evoking several heads to look her way. She pretended to cough to disguise her cough but continued to smile down at the pad of post-its, awaiting his answer. 

He waited a moment before he wrote, ‘You must be Gryffindor? Explains your hatred of Slytherin.’ 

She scrunched the post-it one clean, hoping it might make him sweat a little when his post-it went blank. She took another one and began to write, ‘I never said I hated Slytherin. I just don’t trust snakes.’ 

‘Oh you don’t trust me? Why I’m appalled. I’m very trustworthy ;)’ 

She pursed her lips to hide her smile. He was insufferable but somehow he managed to make her smile with it, ‘As If I would trust the boy currently charming books to prank people.’ 

‘Oh so I’m a boy? Very presumptuous of you to assume.’ 

She had to admit he had her there. She brushed the feather of her quill against her lips as she considered her answer. If she was honest with herself part of her wanted him to be a boy, ‘Well am I wrong?’ 

‘I’m definitely male, but I’m no boy ;)’

That got an actual chuckle out of her, causing everyone to look around at her, again. She pretended it was another cough. As everyone stopped looking at her she read over his message again, there was something about what he said that struck her differently. She bit her lip and smiled mischievously. How often did you get the chance to flirt with a stranger. 

‘You sure like those little winking faces don’t you?’ 

‘A friend showed me them, and I’m a very flirtatious guy! I hope I’m right in saying you’re a girl. And you’re not a fifth year. Or that’s awkward.’ 

She took another sticky yellow note again, purposely choosing the tensest moments to wipe his slate clean. 

‘Wouldn't you like to know? ;)’ The second she wrote it she retracted the pile of post-its to her chest. She felt deliciously naughty. She was not the kind of girl for this kind of thing. But Harry and Ron were happily coupled, why shouldn’t she have the odd bit of fun. She nervously pulled the notes from her chest, heart in her throat. 

‘Oh, so my little swot knows how to flirt, does she?’ her mouth opened in shock, before sucking her lip into her mouth as she avoided looking at the note. She stared ahead in the classroom, nearly intent on not replying to him, and hoping to all heavens no one noticed the blush in her cheeks. He was so bold! Claiming her as ‘his little swot’. She should have been...well she didn’t know how she was supposed to react. All she knew was the shot of arousal through her body. He’d called her a swot, but he had also called her his...she wasn’t sure which was hotter. 

Then she finally gave in and read the rest of his note after she had taken a moment to gather herself. 

‘Stooping to my level...I like it ;)’ 

She took a deep breath in, feeling her heart race in excitement. She never thought she’d be the kind of girl to swoop over the secret messages a boy was sending her. His writing began again, and she read it as he wrote. 

‘You are in seventh year though right?’

She smiled to herself, feeling his panic through the ink. At first she considered toying with him, but she didn’t want...whatever it was they had to end, ‘I will put you out of your misery. I am a female, and seventeen years old. I know that’s what you really want to know.’ 

‘I am a MAN and seventeen years old also...same year. Wonder if I know you ;)’ 

‘Probably- but I’m not going to tell you who I am. Just stop scribbling in your textbooks. A _man_ ought to know better ;)’ 

‘Well you can show me the path of light, writing on these tiny parchment thingys instead.’ 

* * *

That was how it started. By now it was months down the line. She couldn’t count how many of her post-it’s she had used talking to this mysterious stranger. The one that made her smile, and somehow managed to arouse her too, even though she’d never even seen his face. She had to admit, she was entirely crushing on this boy, sorry man, as he so often corrected. 

She smiled down at the ground in front of her, completely lost in her thoughts of him. So much so that she collided with something solid on her way into the library, dropping everything in her hands to the floor below her. She dropped to her knees and started trying to gather the textbooks sprawled across the floor from her. 

‘You’d better watch it, Granger’ Malfoy’s harsh voice came from above her. She looked up momentarily, at him towering over her. He was looking back down at her on her knees in front of him, and suddenly it felt too intimate to hold his gaze.

She returned her eyes to the floor and her scattered books. To her utter astonishment, rather than step over her Malfoy lowered himself to her height, helping her pick up the things she had dropped. She held her breath, completely stunned that he would come so close to her, his face was so close to hers in the narrow doorway that she could nearly feel the peachy hairs on her face stand up in anticipation to touch him. 

Her huge pad of orange post-it notes fell into her vision, held by a strong pale hand. She made the mistake of looking up at him as she wrapped her fingers around the notes he held. She’d never been this close to him before, this close she could see that there were flecks of blue in his grey eyes. 

‘T...Thank you,’ she said as she shook herself out of it, standing up faster than she thought she could. 

He rose to join her, ‘Just be careful next time,’ he spat. 

She moved to walk past him, he refused to move, meaning she brushed him lightly as she passed. 

‘Granger,’ he called out to her. 

She turned, half expecting him to shout at her. But his face held no anger, he simply asked, ‘How common are those orange thingys?’ 

She looked down to the post-it notes pressed flush between her chest and her textbook, ‘Very, Muggles use them all the time, they are for taking notes.’ 

He raised his eyebrows and frowned with his mouth in a thoughtful gesture, ‘thanks,’ he said absentmindedly. 

She brushed the encounter to the back of her mind, not wanting to relive the awkward intimacy they had shared. 

He was equal parts tortured and hopeful. 

When he had seen her pack of the sticky parchment on the floor his heart had stopped beating. He hoped against all odds it was her, even though her notes were orange and the well-worn parchment in his pocket was a fluorescent yellow. Merlin, he hoped the colour didn’t matter.

He had bent over and inspected them straight away, finding himself almost nose to nose with her. He wished he had the nerve to kiss her, but just as with every close encounter with the witch he would rather run his mouth off than actually be nice to her. He cursed himself a little as he started down the corridor. 

Maybe the witch was her, maybe it wasn’t. He hoped it was, but either way, he really liked talking to her. Until he met her, he knew part of him would always project her swotty little tie and her outrageous brunette curls onto the face of the mysterious girl. He hurried to his next class, eager to check the crumpled up note in his pocket for a message from her. 

* * *

She was awake later than she should have been. When she was sure the other girls in her dorm were asleep, confirmed by the soft snores from Ginny’s corner of the room, she closed the curtains around her bed. She lifted her wand from her nightstand and cast a small globe of yellow light into the air, letting it drift above her head. 

She lifted her quill and the little pad of sticky notes, ‘Are you awake?’ she wrote.

She leaned her back against her headboard and pulled her duvet closer to her trying and failing to stop staring at the orange paper in front of her. When she saw the beginning of a letter y form on it she grinned to herself. 

‘Yeah,’ she read. 

It was all he said, and her mind immediately jumped to bad conclusions. She wondered if she had disturbed him, or worse, maybe he was just getting bored of talking to her. Her mind was simultaneously relieved and petrified by what he would write next. 

‘When are you going to tell me who you are?’ 

She sucked her lips into her mouth, facing the question she had been avoiding for months. She wanted to know who he was, but she was worried he wouldn’t like her when he saw her. After all her experience with boys wasn’t great. The only boy who ever showed genuine interest in her was Viktor, she’d lost her virginity to him just last year before they decided to go their separate ways. It made her wonder if she just wasn’t the type of girl people paid attention to…

She held her heart steady as she wrote, ‘Do you really want to know?’ 

‘I think so...I know who I hope you are.’ 

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the butterflies in her stomach. Part of her wanted him to be talking about her, that he was a guy that was secretly watching her from afar, but she knew these things weren’t very realistic. They certainly didn’t happen to girls like her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the orange wad of post-its in her hand. Suddenly feeling a little silly. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and began to write. 

‘Who do you wish I am?’ The beating in her heart was physically painful as she waited for his strong masculine lines to appear on the page. 

‘She’s a total swot, just like you... Always has her pretty little nose in a book...I assume just like you. The Great Guardian of the Hogwarts Library Texts ;)’ 

She managed a smile through her butterflies, looking down to her chest and letting her curls fall down by her face. She looked back up and lifted one side of her smile higher than the other when she wrote, ‘That’s right don’t you forget it either- I’ll smite you the next time I catch you defacing the sacred texts of the Hogwarts library!’ 

‘You almost woke up my dormmates making me laugh like that swot. You’ll pay for that when you let me see you ;)’ 

She bit her lip in excitement, letting the butterflies in her stomach travel lower at his comment. 

‘I’d like to see you try ;)’ 

She couldn’t get this girl he’d mentioned out of her mind. So before he had a chance to flirt back she wrote, ‘Why don’t you tell her you like her?’

‘She’s...’ he wrote, before scribbling it out immediately. 

‘I’m…’ again his quill marred his work with a muddy scribble. 

Eventually, as if it was all in the one quill-stroke he wrote, ‘I can’t quite pick up the courage to just be nice to her. Anytime I get close to her I just say something mean before I get the chance.’ 

It was one of those moments where he would drop his guard and actually say something meaningful. They’d been surprisingly open with each other on occasion, I guess sharing your secrets never seemed like it counted when you couldn’t see the person behind the post-it note. 

She finally asked the question she was afraid to ask, ‘Tell me about her.’ 

‘She’s beautiful, but she doesn’t know it. She’s smart, Merlin, she’s intimidatingly smart. She doesn’t notice the boys who stare after her but are too afraid to talk to her. But she definitely notices me, the boy who constantly finds ways to antagonise her just to get her attention.’ 

‘So now you’re a boy and not a man? ;)’

‘Haha, around her I certainly act like it.’ 

‘Meet me in the library tomorrow at precisely 11 pm. The table farthest away from Madam Pince at the right’ 

‘After curfew?! My little swot is bending the rules now. Seems I’m a bad influence.’ 

She laughed at him, this was his usual, he was nervous and uncomfortable so he deflected with humour, just like he’d done a thousand times when they’d talked. I guess she could see why he panicked with this girl he liked, anything close to emotion seemed to ultimately make him uncomfortable. 

* * *

‘Hermione, what on Earth do you need my invisibility cloak for?’ Harry squinted at her in confusion. 

She waved her hands at him, indicating he should be quiet as she nervously looked around the Gryffindor common room, ‘I just _do_ Harry,’ she said in a hushed voice, ‘Please don’t ask questions, just help me!’ 

Harry reached to the back beside him, slowly pulling it to his side. He went to hand it to her and stopped at the last minute, ‘If it’s something bad I ought to know!’ 

Hermione gave him her best exasperated look, filling her eyes with dead-pan humour, ‘Harry James Potter when have I ever done anything _bad’_

Harry simply raised his eyebrows at her and stared back at her for a few moments. 

She tilted her head to the side, ‘that you or Ron didn’t drag me into?’ She couldn’t help but release a small smile as Harry guiltily pulled his lips inside his mouth as he finally handed the bag over to her. 

‘She’s probably only using it to spend more time in the library,’ Ron interjected from the sofa above them. 

She rolled her eyes at Ron’s comment and leaned in to pull Harry into a small hug. He tensed immediately as soon as she touched him, but relaxed enough to place his hand on her back. 

‘Thanks, Harry,’ she said into his jumper at his shoulder, before letting him go and running up the stairs to the Gryffindor girl’s rooms. 

‘We ought to watch that one,’ Harry said, mostly to himself as she ran off. 

‘Sometimes mate we are probably better off not knowing.’ 

* * *

  
  


She nervously wrung her hands in her lap as she waited for him to arrive. All of a sudden this whole thing seemed like a huge mistake. She wanted to get up and just run, and not ruin the thing they had. Their heavily flirtatious relationship had been fun, and she would hate to spoil the memories of it if he rejected her now, or if she rejected him. It could have been just a perfect sweet thing that she could always remember and wonder about who the stranger was that made her laugh and smile every day for the past few months. 

It was the promise that it could be something better than that that kept her rooted to her seat. She had to admit every time she saw his handwriting appear on her notes her heart raced, and the curiosity of what he might look like tore away at her. He was simultaneously infuriating and charming. He could be sweet and honest one minute, then deflect with humour and his playful attitude. She thinks she would love to spend time with him, it didn’t overly matter to her who he was, but she worried that he would find her lacking. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a door creak open at the end of the library. She reached forward with her hand cupping it close around the flame of her candle to help dampen the light it produced into the dark library. 

Her breath suddenly sounded way too loud for the empty space, only made worse by the sound of creeping footsteps towards her. The sound of his shoes against the creaky old floor got louder and louder, just like the ringing of her heartbeat in her ears. 

Finally, the sound of his shoes stopped, and her heart with it. Everything sat silent as she stared at the tall imposing silhouette in front of her, all she could make out from him was the glint of a green tie at his neck. She gathered every piece of courage she had and slowly began to pull her hand away from the candlelight. The light slowly crept across his features, revealing a handsome face smirking at her under a heavy platinum fringe.

It was as if her world came crashing down around her. It was Draco Malfoy, with another one of his torturous pranks. He knew she’d find that book, he knew she couldn’t resist but to make a fool of herself. And here he was ready to collect his laughs. 

‘You knew,’ she said quietly into the silence while her stomach flipped with anxiety, ‘You knew the whole time,’ she stood up from her seat at the library table, not caring about the screech of protest her chair made against the wooden floor, ‘You did all of this just to mess with me.’ 

His face instantly fell, ‘No, Granger, honestly,’ he started closing the space between them. Before she knew it she was face to face with him as he blocked her exit. 

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, and she tried her best to keep them from trickling down her face. It was her voice more than anything that gave her away, squeaking and failing to pass the lump in her throat, ‘This is by far the cruellest thing you’ve ever done to me, Malfoy. In all the years...’ 

Her back banged up against the wall, followed by his body slamming into hers. One of his hands held the side of her face while the other was planted firmly on her waist, pulling her closer against him. His lips found hers, without thinking she kissed him back, pushing her own harder against his. He licked her lower lip and as if by instinct she opened her mouth for him and let him massage his tongue against hers. She almost immediately melted into his hands, each stroke of his tongue intensifying the pulse between her legs. 

It was so wrong to enjoy kissing him so much. She opened her eyes in shock, it finally sinking in that she was kissing Malfoy and worst of all _enjoying_ it. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes dusted against his cheeks while his tongue still played with hers. She puts her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. To her amazement, she gripped her hands tight into his jumper and desperately tugged on it to pull him closer. 

Her breasts were already squashed against his chest, but he got her message and pulled his hips in line with hers. As soon as she felt his erection against her they both break off the kiss with a groan. Draco pressed his forehead against her and kept his body still except the rise and fall of his chest with his pants, ‘You’re the girl,’ he growled in between hurried breaths, ‘It’s always been you.’ 

She watched his face for a moment, waiting for any indication that he’s messing with her or that he’s not serious, but instead all she saw was him drinking in the moment, eyes closed as if afraid of her rejection. She closed her eyes too, and in her mind it’s like everything she knew about him connected with the stranger and it suddenly all made sense. She re-opened her eyes and for the first time Hermione Granger looked at Draco Malfoy and understood him. 

So she kissed him. She tilted her head, knocking their foreheads off each other and she found his mouth hungry and waiting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to guide her backwards and towards the library table. 

Despite everything it was so wrong to want him like this, so wrong to jump up onto the library table and wrap her legs around him while he kissed her. She wanted to be above it, but he fit perfectly in the gap between her thighs. The outline of his cock pressed against the thin material protecting her centre, and they both moaned into each other’s mouths, as if the same thought occurred to them at the same time. There was barely anything in between them. 

He slid his hand into her curls and used them to tilt her head up to him greedily taking whatever he could from her, and it was the hottest fucking kiss she had ever had. With every stroke of her tongue she wanted to moan, the pressure building between her legs already so unbearable. She experimented with grinding her hips against the bulge in his trousers and he broke their kiss with a strangled noise. 

When she looked up at him, his face was filled with tortured lust, his white hair uncharacteristically shaggy around his eyes from where she had ran her hands through it. It was delectable, to see him like this, with his shirt untucked from his trousers

‘Hermione...’ he began to say, his voice barely recognizable through the desperation. She raised her lips and cut him off, smashing their lips back together. She didn’t care about anything else, right now she just craved him. Kissing him after all this time released something in her, she just needed him. Now. She curled her fingers underneath his jumper and pulled it up towards his head, only breaking the kiss to throw it across the room. For a moment when he stretched his arms above him she saw the ghosting of hair across his stomach, the little hint of naked skin reminding her what would happen if she continued...she found she didn’t care, she just wanted him, wanted the relief he could give her. 

She grabbed his hand at her waist and dragged it up her shirt to rest on her breast. She squeezed his hand encouraging him to take over. He took the hint and squeezed, her nipple caught between two of his fingers and she growled into his mouth. He smiled against her mouth and did it again, making sure to target the nipple between his fingers rubbing them together with it caught in the middle. Her body responded for her, arching her back to push her chest into him as she whined. 

He didn’t waste the opportunity, he leant his head down and sucked her nipple through her shirt. Even the sight of his blond head latched onto her nipple was fueling her need. She allowed her back to fall onto the desk behind her and she started tearing at the buttons on her shirt. 

He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his own shirt, before he grew impatient and started helping her with the buttons of hers. When he released the last button he threw the white shirt open and took a moment to stare at her. He spread his fingers of each hand along her stomach and slid them up her sides, ‘fuck, Granger,’ he whispered, lowering himself to kiss up her stomach. 

His hands slid from her side around to her breasts, and he squeezed them roughly in his hands through her bra. Draco looked up at her and smiled sinfully, he ripped her bra down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the pink bud. She thrashed underneath him, rubbing her wet heat against his length. He moaned against her nipple, sending vibrations through her.

‘Please…’ she whined before she had even realised she was going to speak. 

He released his assault, taking his lips off her, only leaving her nipple tip pressed against his lower lip as his grey eyes twinkled with mischief at her, ‘Please what?’ 

She was too far gone in her need to care, ‘Fuck me, Draco,’ she said, more of a whine than actual words. 

He leaned back from her and finished opening his shirt. Hermione’s eyes focused on him as more and more of his pale chest was revealed. Something mischievous in her decided to tease him, she lifted her skirt, revealing the pretty lace covering her, she slid her hand into them and began to stroke her clit, staring up at him. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, letting his eyebrows join together, ‘fuck…’ he whispered, pulling at his trousers to release his aching cock. 

Hermione’s eyes widened when he started stroking himself in front of her, inches from her cunt. He was clearly just as affected as her, she could see from here the slick that gathered at the head of his cock. 

She decided to taunt him, sliding the lace to reveal herself to him. He threw his blonde hair back, groaning her name. 

  
She hooked her feet behind his legs and pulled him towards her, his cock slid along her slit, catching off her sensitive bud and causing her body to arch of the table. She was so wound up she felt like she could come from that contact alone. 

He swallowed, sick from the abuse, ‘Hermione are you sure? Once I have you…’

‘Yess,’ she breathed, slamming her eyes shut in the delicious anticipation. 

She hadn’t yet adjusted her body back when she felt him slide inside her, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him fill her. 

‘You’re so fucking wet, Hermione’ he cried through his thrusts. When she ground her hips against him, encouraging him to go faster he took her hint, setting a punishing pace, ‘You’re going to make me cum too quick,’ he managed through his rapid breath. 

He lifted her hand she had dug into the table behind her and set it on top of her clit, ‘Let me watch you touch yourself while I fuck you.’ 

She started to rub slow circles into her clit, finding herself already dangerously close to the edge at the thought of him watching her, watching his cock move in and out of her while she stroked herself. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. 

‘Draco,’ she cried, ‘Draco I’m going to,’ 

It was at this he lifted her legs and pushed them into her chest, deepening his thrusts inside her. His cock battered against her cervix and it was too much. Her orgasm washed over her like a furious sea, hitting her with wave after wave as he fucked her through it. As the final wave hit he buried himself in to the hilt and forced himself as deep as he could get as he grunted above her, shallow desperate little thrusts all he could manage through the weight of his own orgasm. 

She lay looking at the library’s ceiling for a moment while he regained himself. She felt like she was in a trance, everything just felt so good she didn’t want to acknowledge anything but the feeling of contentment washing over her. 

‘Hermione,’ a soft voice penetrated through her trance, and she sat up to meet it. To her surprise he was smiling, not his usual sneer, but a genuine almost shy smile, which seemed ridiculous given that he had only just pulled himself from her. She shimmed down closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt him relax into the hug, and lay his head against hers from above her. 

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,’ he said into her wild hair. She only had the energy to give him a breathy laugh. 

‘I must damage school property more often,’ he chuckled to himself. 

Her energy returned in full force as she pulled out of his grip to look at him, ‘You most certainly will not, Draco Malfoy.’ 

He simply pulled her tighter into him again, and she let him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his slight chuckle. 

‘That’s my little swot.’ 

* * *

‘See Harry, she’s in the library. Just like I told you.’

‘Yeah you’re right Ron, maybe there is nothing to worry about. It’s just all this sneaking around it’s not like her. And we all know she’s been acting weird for months now, ditching us to go study all the time.’

‘Harry, It’s Hermione of course she’s studying all the time. It’s what she does’ 

‘I don’t know it just seemed weird to me is all.’ 

Harry looked down at the old map in front of him, he guessed he was overreacting. She was simply studying as always. Then he noticed something strange. 

‘Ron, quick come see this!’

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed over to him, ‘What is it now, Harry.’

‘That’s Malfoy! He’s in the library too. We have to go and get her, make sure she’s alright and that git doesn’t try anything.’ 

Harry jumped up off his seat and handed Ron the map as he pulled his jumper over his shirt. 

‘Harry,’ Ron said, his voice nearly a cry, ‘I think you need to see this.’ 

‘What is it, Ronald. We need to go and save Hermione from that ferret.’ 

When Harry looked at the map he ripped it out of Ron’s hands. Draco and Hermione’s names were directly written over each other, their little feet symbols almost hidden by the others. 

‘Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will you put that map away and stop spying on people!’ Ginny’s voice erupted into the quiet common room. She stormed across the room and ripped the map from Harry’s hands. 

‘But Ginny it’s Hermione, she’s with _Malfoy_!’ Ron squeaked in horror. 

‘Well that’s none of your business!’ she looks to the map herself and her eyebrows raise in shock.

Harry looked at Ron in victory as Ginny’s face dropped, only for it to be ruined when she grinned, ‘Well then that’s good for her!’ she slipped the map under her arm, ‘And entirely her business!’ she said as she walked towards the stairs to the girl’s dormitories. 

‘But Ginny!’ they both protested as the girl walked away. 

‘Sitting down here like two creeps honestly,’ was the last thing they heard as the girl disappeared up the steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST COULDN'T SEE HERMIONE GRANGER DEFACING A BOOK. I'M SORRY hahahha!!!
> 
> As said, please show Dirty Mudblood some love, and let me know what you thought of this work!! 
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Comfort  
> xxx


End file.
